1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to a handle that has a capability to magnetize or demagnetize a tip of a hand tool.
2. Description of Related Art
In our daily lives, screws, hooks and bolts are often used to fasten two elements together or hang up objects for different purposes. When screws are used, a screwdriver is used to insert or remove the screws. Because screws are often used in confined spaces, tips of screwdrivers are often magnetized so the screw can be attached to the tip of the screwdriver before inserting the screw into the confined space or can be retrieved if it falls off the tip of the screwdriver.
However, the tip of the screwdriver in some special applications cannot be magnetized. For example, a magnetic tip on a screwdriver may have an adverse effect on sensitive electronic equipment and particularly on integrated circuits.
Consequently, situations exist where a user may need the tip of the screwdriver to be magnetized, and other situations, not magnetized. Having a magnetized screwdriver and a non-magnetic screwdriver for every purpose is not economical.
With reference to FIG. 5, a converting device (70) has been designed to magnetize or demagnetize a tip (742) of a screwdriver (74). A demagnetizing hole (71) and a magnetizing hole (72) are defined in the converting device (70). The shape of the demagnetizing hole (71) is difference with that of the magnetizing hole (72) so the user can distinguish them. Two permanent magnets (73) are mounted parallel to each other inside the converting device (70). One permanent magnet (73) is mounted between the magnetizing hole (72) and the demagnetizing hole (71), and the other is mounted on the opposite side of the magnetizing hole (72). Both permanent magnets (73) have a south pole (not shown) and a north pole (not shown), and the permanent magnets (73) are arranged so the same magnetic poles face each other.
Hence, when the tip (742) of the screwdriver (74) passes into the magnetizing hole (72), the tip (742) is magnetized because small elementary magnets called dipoles of a material of the tip (742) change their physical position when a magnetic field is applied or removed. The magnetic field between the two permanent magnets (73) aligns the dipoles so the tip (742) magnetized.
Similarly, when the tip (742) passes into the demagnetizing hole (71), the magnetic field will break the alignment of the dipoles because the magnetic pole is different from the magnetizing hole (72) so the tip (742) loses its magnetic attraction.
However, the magnetic device (70) has the following shortcomings:
1. The Converting Device (70) may be Lost Easily:
The converting device (70) is very small and can be easily overlooked or mislaid in a cluttered workplace. If the user is not particularly neat, tools and parts may litter the workplace. The converting device (70) is very easily forgotten and lost.
2. Inconvenience in use:
The converting device (70) is an additional accessory for hand tools. The user must spend time to fine the converting device (70) when the user wants to use it. This will be inconvenient.
3. An Additional Cost for the User and the Manufacturer:
If the user wants to have both an assistant handle and a converting device (70), the user must spend more money to buy both of them. Otherwise, the assistant handle and the converting device (70) must be manufactured respectively and need more than two mold sets to carry out the process. The cost will rise.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved handle with a capability to magnetize hand tools to obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved handle with a capability to magnetize or demagnetize the tip of hand tools.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a handle that can assist a user to grip the hand tools better.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a handle that can help the user to turn a cup hook easily.